


The Mediocre

by Catharia_Aurorina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elizabeth the Third (Mentioned), F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/pseuds/Catharia_Aurorina
Summary: It was only a few months ago that she had been thrust into an unfamiliar world that revolved around the RFA fundraising organization. MC had come to meet different individuals who she not only made good friends with but they also made an odd make-shift family. There was never a dull moment when a party is in it’s last stages of planning and the conversations between the members within the chat room both amused and delighted her.But there was one person who she admired for those few short days. The man was perfect. He was charming, considerate, handsome and resourceful. It was not the physical attributes which drew her to him but rather it was what was underneath the man’s cold exterior.He was a mysterious character who eventually opened up to her and the two became closely acquainted. Their relationship escalated to becoming lovers so fast but a mutual respect remained between them until he boldly voiced out his own feelings through the chat room, text messages and even calls. It was almost a fairy tale when the Jumin Han, Executive Director of one of South Korea’s largest corporate, had dropped down to one knee and asked her for her hand in marriage during the first RFA party that she hosted.





	

* * *

It was only a few months ago that she had been thrust into an unfamiliar world that revolved around the RFA fundraising organization. MC had come to meet different individuals who she not only made good friends with but they also made an odd make-shift family. There was never a dull moment when a party is in it’s last stages of planning and the conversations between the members within the chat room both amused and delighted her.

But there was one person who she admired for those few short days. The man was perfect. He was charming, considerate, handsome and resourceful. It was not the physical attributes which drew her to him but rather it was what was underneath the man’s cold exterior.

He was a mysterious character who eventually opened up to her and the two became closely acquainted. Their relationship escalated to becoming lovers so fast but a mutual respect remained between them until he boldly voiced out his own feelings through the chat room, text messages and even calls. It was almost a fairy tale when the Jumin Han, Executive Director of one of South Korea’s largest corporate, had dropped down to one knee and asked her for her hand in marriage during the first RFA party that she hosted.

MC became Mrs. Han within the next two months and the media and social expectations were thrust upon her. It only hit her that as the wife of one of South Korea’s business executives, she had to attend those stiff, formal parties in order for her husband to broaden his relationships with his fellow business partners. 

The brunette did not mind the fact that she had to make conversation with people of Jumin’s position since she was adept in making small talk and steering the conversation into more comfortable discussions. She had been placed under intense scrutiny before and it did not greatly affect her, taking it all in stride for the sake of her husband. Or so she used to believe.

It was the same thing she heard over and over again. The same whispered gossip swirled around her as she stood by the wall, sipping her glass of champagne at every instance. The women stared down at her as they indulged in the sweets and drinks that were luxuriously laid out before them on the tables, clustering among one another while she stood quietly to the side, nursing her glass.

_**‘She’s here again.’  
** _

_**‘How shameless, draping herself all over him.’  
** _

_**‘Hush…and stop staring, we wouldn’t want her coming over here.’  
** _

_**‘Tch…It’s such a shame how he married such a plebeian.’** _

_**‘It doesn’t matter how she cleans up. She has no grace at all.’  
** _

The young woman would choose to avert her eyes towards the large bay window of the party hall, choosing to ignore the scathing words. She lifted the glass of champagne towards her painted lips as she blindly stared at the Seoul skyline, desperately wishing to be at home with Elizabeth the Third curled around her feet. Instead she plastered the same small smile on her face as she was greeted by her husband, who introduced her to another one of his business partners.

“My love, this is Mr. Ryou of the Golf Holdings.” Jumin spoke softly as he stood in between the man and his wife, holding her hand gently while motioning to the stranger.

“A pleasure to meet Mr. Han’s dear wife.”

“Ah, The pleasure is all mine.” MC spoke softly as she lowered her eyes respectfully.

The same cycle continued. A fake smile is plastered as photos are taken. Drinks are consumed as introductions and mindless chit-chat about the weather, politics, the economy and the occasional personal plans are made.It continued until the end of the party with the couple leaving the hall.

* * *

Attending parties had become part of MC’s life but it was still a difficult ordeal, having to withstand the close examination of those of a higher standing then her. At some point, she had faked various illnesses such as a migraine, a fever, and the flu as one of the many reasons of her absence.

Like today.

Her husband had left earlier that afternoon for another party but this time, it was a far more grand event where majority of the guests were from rich corporate and highborn families. She had claimed that a headache prevented her from attending such an event and even made a show of being unable to open her eyes from the terrible migraine. Jumin expressed his concern as he hovered around the bed where she lay but she was able to convince him to go.

Now, she found herself in front of the mirror, silently tearing herself down as she stared at her own reflection. MC was unable to even meet her own eyes as she fingered the scissors on the sink. She eyed the glinting utensil before taking hold of it and sinking down into a heap on the bathroom tiles.

_Everyone doesn’t seem to think I am enough. Will I ever be? I’m sorry, Jumin. I’m sorry that you have to be stuck with me. I’m so sorry I cannot be the graceful and sociable wife that could be an asset to you. Sometimes, I think that maybe there is someone for you who is better if only you hadn’t met me._

_Would he make those strawberry pancakes for someone else?_

__Would he_  bring them to parties and spoil them?  
_

_Would he kiss and embrace them?_

_Would he smile at them…like he does at her?_

The mere thought of her husband wrapping his arms around another made her dark eyes fill with tears. A whimper escaped her lips as she buried her face in her knees. Her hold on the pair of scissors tightened as  she felt the hot tears escaping.

_Would have that been better?_

_W_ _ould it have been better if Jumin hadn’t met me?_

“What are you doing?” the soft, concerned voice of her husband filled the quiet bathroom.

MC slowly turned her head to the side, her own teary eyes met the stormy gray orbs of her husband. She immediately felt the scissors being pulled out of her grasp gently and her husband’s worried face met her own. MC allowed the gentle embrace as the man settled on the cold tiled floor across her. It was comforting to feel the warmth of the raven-haired man as they sat in silence until MC spoke.

“I-I’m sorry, Jumin…” MC hiccuped as she buried her face into the man’s shoulder. “I-I’m sorry for lying about-”

“Shhh…It’s alright.” The man murmured softly into his wife’s ear, gently caressing her unruly hair.

He heard the gossip at the party he attended that evening. It took majority of Jumin’s self-restraint to walk over to the group of gossipers and insult them. He excused himself early from the gathering, claiming a headache and an early business meeting the next day. The Director immediately made his way back home to find his precious wife crying in the bathroom, dangerously clutching a pair of scissors.

It was difficult to watch the slow descent of his wife but he knew that she was a strong woman. If Jumin could, he would have sued the hell out of whoever started those horrible rumors about MC and affected his wife to the point of tears. He could tell that she was having a hard time trying to fit into his lifestyle and he admired her courage and resilience.

“But-but everyone thinks–”

“It doesn’t matter what other people think, MC. Pay them no mind.” Jumin moved back a bit to wipe the tears from his beloved’s cheeks. “You are the only thing that matters.”

“But Jumin-”

 ** _“Darling, no one has consent in making you feel inferior…”_** A small reassuring smile graces Jumin’s face as he gently leans in to peck MC’s forehead, whispering softly. _**“…because you are not.”**_

* * *

**B O N U S  S C E N E**

“You are the bravest, strongest and kindest soul that I have ever met…” Han Jumin whispers softly against MC’s ear. The two remained in an embrace but this time with Jumin leaning against the porcelain tub with his wife leaning against his clothed chest. “…Second to Elizabeth the Third”

“S-second!?” MC immediately turned towards her husband with an astounded expression before it morphed into one of mock hurt, eyes wide. “How mean of you, Jumin…”

“You know I jest, my love…” A small chuckle escapes the man who only pulls MC closer to his chest, burying his face against her hair. “You will always be the top priority…”

“…Thank you.”

“…along side Elizabeth the Third, of course.” 

“Seriously!?”


End file.
